The Potter Family - Ginny and James Sirius
by Times of Bliss
Summary: It is the start of the summer holidays and it's Ginny and James Sirius' turn. Warnings: Ginny and James Sirius Potter. Chan and incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Times of Bliss

**Story:** The Potter Family (GinnyxJamesSP)

**A/N:** My second attempt at Pottercest featuring Ginny and James Sirius Potter. My first one featured Harry and Albus Severus Potter.

**Warnings:** Chan and incest. Turn away NOW if you are underage, if you dislike chan and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. Warnings clear enough? Good! For the rest of you, please proceed, enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I'm sure you knew that.

- Story Start -

It was the first Saturday of the summer holidays and the two older Potter children were back at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. James had completed his third year at Hogwarts and Albus, his second. Lily would join them on the first of September.

It was also the start of the summer sale. Ginny took James with her to Diagon Alley after lunch, leaving Albus and Lily with Harry at home. She needed a new dress for the Ministry gala dinner tomorrow night and had forgotten about it in the rush to clear her work before the holidays. She much preferred to shop alone – time alone was a precious commodity for a working mother of three - but James needed a new coat and she didn't want to battle the sales crowds a second time.

Three hours later, Ginny paid for her last purchase and stepped out of the boutique only to find it was raining. She pushed back her long red hair with one hand and stared at the heavy downpour, feeling tired and exasperated with an impatient James beside her and half a dozen shopping bags between them. She knew she should have left for home half an hour ago when the skies turned dark, but she couldn't resist going into one more boutique and there, she had found the perfect dress.

A long suffering sigh sounded from James.

"Great. It's raining and I'm starving, mum," he complained, a grumpy edge to his voice.

Ginny didn't have it in her to tell him off this time. James was impulsive and impatient, of course he would be cranky after tagging along behind her from shop to shop. The only reason why he wasn't complaining more was because of the smart blue blazer in one of the bags in his hand.

"We're going home right now, darling. Let's see..."

Ginny looked up the street, blinking at a flash of lightning that was followed by thunder. The Apparition point of Diagon Alley was not that far off, but everyone was hurrying in that direction, no doubt to get home. There would be a queue a mile long by the time she and James got there. She could take him in Side Along Apparition but she had never tried that with so many bags to carry at the same time. More importantly, she hadn't had a chance to try on her new dress earlier. Although it was her size, she wanted to make sure it fitted perfectly before surprising Harry with it tomorrow evening...

That last thought made up her mind.

"Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron and have something to eat first," she suggested. "By the time we finish, the rain should have stopped."

Eyes lighting up at the mere mention of food, James nodded eagerly and they both started towards the pub.

As Ginny expected, it was full of customers who were hungry or just wanted to escape the heavy rain outside. When she asked Tom if she could have one of the rooms upstairs for an hour or so, he was only too happy to oblige. He assured her he would only charge a nominal sum for it if they didn't use the shower or bed, and even had someone bring up their order of tea and sandwiches.

The room was small but clean with a Queen sized bed and two armchairs flanking a small table near the window. Ginny went into the attached bathroom to wash her hands and sighed at her windblown appearance, but the sight of the full length mirror affixed to one wall made her smile.

"Come wash your hands before you eat, James," she called.

When James bounded into the bathroom two seconds later and brushed past her, Ginny shook her head and went out. She didn't know where her eldest born got his energy from while Albus was the exact opposite, content to sit still for hours at a time with a book or his beloved sketchpad. Lily... well, she was a mixture of both.

Dropping into one of the two chairs, Ginny toed off her shoes with a sigh of relief and scrunched her toes, glad that Harry would have dinner ready and waiting by the time she and James got home. As she poured out the tea, James flopped into the other chair and reached for a chicken sandwich.

They ate in silence, Ginny having one sandwich and leaving the rest for James. She knew he could still manage seconds at dinner while she didn't need the extra calories. The hot tea had helped to revive her and she pulled out the knee length black dress from the bag at her feet and held it up. It had spaghetti straps, a silver beaded neckline and a dropped waist.

"There – what do you think of it, love?"

James stopped chewing long enough to grin at her, his good mood restored by the food.

"It'll knock dad's eyes out, mum, and you know it!"

Laughing, Ginny reached over to ruffle his hair before standing up.

"Thanks, I'm hoping it will! I'm going to try it on now so don't wolf down your food," she said. "It's still raining."

James just nodded, reaching for his third sandwich.

Ginny went inside the bathroom and pushed the door closed. She put the dress down on the counter and took off her own dress. She was wearing her cream lace underwear set, but since she needed to pair the dress with her black strapless bra, she took off the bra she was wearing. She didn't see the bathroom door being pushed open or the pair of brown eyes admiring her body through the vanity mirror.

"You're beautiful, mum."

Ginny looked up at the mirror and then spun around, her hands automatically coming up to cover her chest. Her hair was long, but not long enough to shield her.

"James, you scared me!" she scolded and then frowned. "Finished eating already? Did you want to wash your hands?"

James shook his head, his eyes still on her chest.

"You don't have to cover them," he said, his matter of fact tone at odds with the gleam in his eyes. "I've seen them before, you know. I've touched them."

"Yes, you did that when I was breastfeeding Albus and then Lily," Ginny replied with a laugh. "Go on, get out. I want to try on this dress."

James didn't move.

"I've sucked on them too," he said, frowning a bit as if trying to remember.

Ginny blinked, a bit chagrined to find that her nipples tightening at his words. Just a natural response, she told herself.

"Aww, it's just me, mum. You can show them to me," James said suddenly, head tilted to one side and lips holding a hint of his teasing smile. His eyes were gleaming with challenge, a look he often used on Albus and Lily when giving them a dare.

Despite knowing better, Ginny rolled her eyes and dropped her hands. She turned back to the counter and picked up the black dress, searching for the side zipper and ignoring the fact that her nipples were still puckered.

"Fine, you've seen them and there's been little change even though I breastfed all three of you, thank Merlin. Now get out, please."

Instead, James stepped inside the bathroom, eyes roving over her body before stopping again at her breasts.

Ginny clicked her tongue in exasperation, resisting the urge to cover herself with the dress.

"Young man, I said get out!"

"They're so beautiful," James praised as if he hadn't heard her words, his eyes full of admiration. "Sarah's are so big, they're drooping to her stomach already. Rachel's are so small, they're barely there."

"What?!"

Ginny dropped the dress and swung back to face James. She planted her fists at her hips, too indignant for the moment to feel any modesty at confronting her son with only her knickers on.

"James Sirius Potter! Are you telling me you've _seen_ other girls' breasts? Where? When? Merlin, you're just thirteen!"

A guilty flush spread over James' cheeks and he took a quick step back.

"Uhm, it's nothing, mum," he said.

Ginny grabbed his shoulders and yanked him forward.

"What do you mean by 'nothing'? Did you touch them? If you did, I swear I'm going to use Grandma Molly's wooden – "

"I didn't!" James protested, his voice louder. "Me and the guys were just taking a look, that's all! Just that one time, in the Quidditch locker rooms. That's it, I swear!"

Ginny glared at him.

"And when was that?"

"Last month, after the final game! Just that one time!"

"You didn't touch those girls?" Ginny demanded, eyes still narrowed.

James shook his head hard, the brown eyes he had gotten from her wide and earnest.

"I _swear_ I didn't," he said, starting to sound indignant himself.

Ginny pressed her lips together. She was sure that James had never lied to her or Harry. He was impulsive and cheeky and intensely curious, but he didn't mean anything by it. Merlin knew she had heard enough stories from Fred and George about sneaking around the girls' locker rooms to peep at them, starting in their second year, no less.

After letting James squirm for half a minute more, she exhaled and nodded.

"Fine, I believe you," she said. "But you're too young to be chasing girls yet, James. Give it a few more years, alright?"

She noticed with a mix of amusement and exasperation that although he looked relieved, he was staring at her breasts. Again.

"All right - out," she told him. "We'll go home as soon as the rain stops."

Ginny glanced at the bathroom window as she spoke, it was still pouring outside. She turned back to James and froze at the sight of his hands reaching out to cup her breasts.

"What do you think you're -"

Ginny broke off on a gasp, mouth falling open in shock when her son's hands cupped her breasts and two curious thumbs whisked over her nipples, the teasing movement sending a tingle all the way down her body. Instead of desensitising them, breastfeeding had only rendered her nipples very sensitive to touch.

"James! What the -"

"You're so sensitive there, mum," James said in a wondering tone. He leaned forward, lips parting with undisguised intent.

Ginny reacted out of sheer instinct, leaning back and slapping James right across the cheek. The crack echoed through the small bathroom as two pairs of wide brown eyes stared at each other in shock.

James stifled a cry, hands dropping to his sides as he took a step back. He shook his head and blinked hard, his mother's hand print a bright red on his cheek.

Ginny drew in a shuddering breath and shook her head as well, that same hand now trembling and pressed to her mouth. Great Merlin, she had actually slapped her own child! Not a premeditated punishment; measured smacks given on the bottom after the child had understood the reason for them and accepted the punishment, but without thinking!

Yes, James had done something wrong, but did that justify her actions?

"I'm sorry," James whispered. He looked a bit fearful now.

"Oh, I'm sorry too, love!" Ginny cried. She reached for James and pulled him close, hugging him tightly. "I shouldn't have slapped you like that, I'm sorry!"

She choked back a sob when James' arms wrapped around her back and they clung to each other.

GWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSP

James squeezed his eyes shut, his cheek stinging. He had had his fair share of smacked bottoms, more than Albus and Lily, mostly due to teasing them and tearing about the house. He always felt he had so much energy that it was almost impossible to sit still. He even rode his broom inside the house last summer, zooming up the stairs early one morning and almost careening into Lily who had just come out of her room. That had earned him the most number of smacks from his father.

But this was the first time he had been slapped right in the face, and by his mother.

James knew he was guilty. Ginny hadn't closed the bathroom door all the way earlier and when he looked up, he had caught a glimpse of her from the back, dressed in just a bra and matching knickers. That had made something stir inside him, something warm and thick and more than just the usual male appreciation of an attractive and fit female body. He was up and across the room before he knew it, pushing the bathroom door open to gawk at plump, rounded breasts encased in lace cups, reflected in the vanity mirror.

When Ginny removed her bra, he knew he just _had_ to touch her there, the need solidifying inside him when she swung around to face him. He had done just that, and those globes of warm flesh had felt wonderful in his hands, those perky nipples hard against his palms.

Opening his eyes, James took a deep breath, the scent of his mother's shampoo and flowery perfume filling his nose. She was still hugging him and rocking him a bit, his head nestled between her breasts and one of those nipples a scant inch away from his nose. All he had to do open his mouth... stick out his tongue and...

The forbidden had always held a special fascination for James Sirius Potter. He shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't, but he did it anyway, tipping his head to lick at that softened nipple. A thrill of excitement and trepidation swept up his spine when the bud puckered against his tongue and he heard his mother gasp, her arms tightening around him.

Oh well, in for a knut...

James closed his mouth over that nipple and closed his mind to reason. He tasted his mother, really tasted her. She tasted divine. He began to suck on her teat, his heart quickening at the knowledge of what he was doing, the sheer novelty and _daring_ of it. He grew aroused, blood flowing downward and swelling the length between his thighs. He was no stranger to sexual arousal, having discovered the delights of masturbation early this year and the sweet, shuddering burst of pleasure that ended each encounter.

"J-james! What are you - stop it...!"

Ginny's words were shaky, her tone lacking its usual steel. It wasn't difficult for James to ignore what she said. He sucked her nipple deep inside his mouth before releasing it and latching onto the other one, a tiny growl escaping his throat.

GWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSP

Ginny's mouth fell open as a hot, wet mouth ravished her.

"Ohh," she breathed, her legs shaking. She stumbled back a step and leaned against the vanity counter, head falling back and eyes closing. She still had one arm around James' shoulders, her other hand tangled in his curly brown hair, trembling fingers flexing as if undecided if she should pull him away... or bring him even closer.

Harry loved teasing her with very light kisses and licks, but James had no such patience or skill, licking and sucking at her nipples as if determined to draw milk from them.

Ginny's mouth opened and closed with no words coming out. Her forehead and upper lip were starting to bead with perspiration, electrifying tingles shooting ceaselessly from her breasts down to her stomach, making it quiver and clench, and then lower still, sending a familiar rush of warmth between her legs. Her knees quivered again, bare toes curling against the cold tiled floor.

The feel of James pressing against her and humping against her thigh took her by surprise. The feel of his erection through his jeans – Great Merlin, he was hard! - felt like a bucket of icy water dumped on her head.

"James, stop it!" she panted. She gripped his hair and tried to pull him off of her, shivering again when he rubbed the flat of his tongue against her nipple. Ooh, that felt... so... _good!_

"James!"

Somehow, Ginny found the strength to thrust James away from her, her captured nipple leaving his mouth with a succulent sounding 'pop'.

They stared at each other again and this time, their eyes were dark with arousal.

Ginny drew in a trembling breath, another shiver going through her when James licked his red lips. He seemed somewhat surprised at first - she knew she must look a sight, face flushed and hair disheveled - and then his eyes gleamed when they roved lower, taking in the sight of her flushed breasts and swollen nipples with what looked like male satisfaction.

"You taste so good, mum," he said, his voice deeper than usual. Then he looked lower still and his eyes widened even more.

Ginny closed her eyes, skin prickling with goose bumps of shame, knowing he was seeing the incriminating stain on her knickers.

"Is that...? You're _wet..._"

Ginny's cheeks flamed. She didn't know what to say to that - was there anything to say? Except the truth?

_Fine._ She was aroused from having her oldest son play with her breasts, judging from that familiar ache in her groin. If she were alone right now, she would have taken things in hand, but since she wasn't...

"That's enough, James," she said as steadily as she could. "Enough of this fooli-"

"No! I - I want to feel more."

James moved fast. Before Ginny could do more than blink, his hand was down the front of her knickers, palm cupping her curls. The touch of tentative fingertips against her wet flesh made her gasp again, her legs wobbling.

Without conscious thought, her thighs parted and James didn't hesitate, pushing his hand further inside her knickers, fingertips sliding in lubrication.

"You're so _wet_ there, mum. I read about this in a book, about how a woman's body..."

"J-James Sirius P-Potter! What do you mean - ohh-hh..."

Ginny's words turned into a shaky moan when those fingers started stroking her. If James' caresses were as urgent as how he had ravished her breasts earlier, the outcome might have been very different, but his unsure caresses only tore her shaky resolve to shreds.

Head falling back and eyes closing, Ginny shifted her feet wider apart, hips thrust upward and out, white knuckled hands gripping the sides of the vanity counter behind her to keep her balance.

GWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSPGWJSP

James' heart was racing like a runaway train. He couldn't believe it - he, thirteen year old James Sirius Potter, was getting a first hand sexual education of the best kind, the _practical_ kind. It was something he never thought he would get to experience for the next few years at least.

Best of all, it was with someone he knew and loved and trusted, his beautiful and sexy mother. Not that he had ever thought her sexy in _that_ way before, but after having seen and felt and tasted how wonderful she was... wow!

Getting intimately acquainted with those gorgeous breasts of hers was a sublime experience in itself, but he now had one hand down his mother's lacy knickers and oh, she was letting him! She was also deliciously wet and getting undone by his hand! His virgin, inexperienced hand!

James was beyond thrilled. Early this year, right after Christmas break, he had found a book in the restricted section of the library that detailed the male and female anatomy, sexual intercourse and procreation, complete with pictures. He had spent hours hiding at the back of the library, poring over the detailed illustrations of the male and female genitalia, memorising each part, each term. Not one for studying, he had ignored the pregnancy chapter, but practically devoured the sexual intercourse one, especially the half dozen positions depicted there. That was when he had experienced his first erection and later that night, his first wet dream. He had gone right onto masturbation after that.

For the next half year, James had indulged in regular sessions with his own body. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was too young to go seeking out his female classmates, not to mention he would get slapped right across the face and reported.

This was different. Yes, he had gotten slapped, but he wasn't about to waste this golden opportunity. He couldn't see what he was touching right now, but he knew what that swollen nub against his fingertips was, knew its name, knew it was an intensely erogenous zone. The shivers he could feel spreading through his mother's body with each stroke only confirmed this.

James' arousal soared higher, obliterating every other thought in his brain save one – he wanted to know more, he wanted to feel more. As he stroked his mother, he started humping against her thigh again, seeking relief from the fierce throbbing between his legs.

"Unh... unh..."

Emboldened by his mother's pants and heedless of anything else, James crowded closer to her, pressing her against the counter, his face between her breasts. He rubbed himself against her, his fingers still stroking her swollen nub with the same feverish haste. A fleeting thought crossed his mind that he was very close to releasing and should slow down a little in order to give his mother the same satisfaction, but by then it was too late. With a sharp cry of bliss, James came in his jeans, his frantic humping speeding up and his hand's movements slowing down.

"Oh... no, don't stop!"

An urgent hand covered his, pressing it firmly against the soft curls and wet flesh. Still panting from his orgasm, James picked up the pace again, fingers curling, stroking hard and fast.

"Yes... yes... yes!"

James' head snapped up, his body still trembling as he leaked out the last of his pleasure. He couldn't believe he was seeing his mother - eyes closed and lips parted, pretty face flushed and long red hair tumbling around her shoulders - shuddering in what he knew was her own orgasm, her wet core pulsing deliciously against his fingers.

He stared at her until she gave a long sigh and threw both arms around him. They held on tightly to each other as their bodies slowly came down from their first sexual experience together.

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading! Don't be shy and just click on follow, type a quick review before you go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello and thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favourites! Can't believe 2 months have flown by since I last posted.

Enjoy this next chapter and don't be shy to review, my muse needs encouragement! :)

**Warnings:** The same as stated in Chapter 1.

GPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSP

Dazed brown eyes blinked open and closed. Then they snapped open again, focusing on the image in the full length mirror a few feet away - a woman with long red hair falling past her shoulders, clad only in her knickers and embracing a teenage boy.

Ginny closed her eyes again, colour draining from her face. With the last ripples of her orgasm fading away, cold reality set in together with guilt that sat in her stomach like a stone. Her knees were still trembling, but from dread now instead of euphoria, her mind spinning with the knowledge that she had achieved sexual satisfaction at her eldest son's hand, the son still in her arms.

She swallowed. So much for telling James off about ogling the girls in his Quidditch team. She was _his mother_ and she had allowed him far, far more liberty... she felt faint at just how much.

"Mum?"

Ginny felt James take a step back, his arms slipping from around her waist. She let her own arms fall back to her sides, eyes still screwed tight in shame. How could she even look him in the eye after this?

"Mum? Are you OK?"

Belated self preservation kicked in at the fearful, almost bewildered note in James' voice. Ginny knew she had to pull herself together for both their sakes; time enough to bash her head against a wall later. Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and squared her shoulders before opening her eyes. The sight of James' worried face, cheeks still flushed with leftover satisfaction, made her want to close them again and go find that wall right now.

"Mum? Say something..."

Ginny exhaled. She reached out and grasped him by the shoulders, forcing herself to meet his gaze.

"I'm fine, James," she said as steadily as she could. "But we must never, _never_ talk of this again. I want you to promise me that you will never tell anyone what happened. Not ever."

James nodded, his brown eyes wide.

"I know, mum. I promise."

Despite his ready words, Ginny stared at him. She hadn't forced him into doing anything – it was the other way around, sort of – but this promise to keep it secret still seemed too big a burden on him, not to mention a hell of a risky one...

James' eyes widened a bit more as if her thoughts were written on her face for him to see.

"No! Don't _Obliviate_ me, I swear I won't tell anyone!"

Ginny pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. It's better that you forget this ever happened."

"No!" James protested again, shaking his head as well. "I don't want to forget!"

A traitorous part of Ginny didn't want to either; what happened a few minutes ago had been swift, unexpected and completely earth shattering. She squashed that part down and shook James' shoulders once. Hard.

"It's for the best," she insisted. "I'm sorry, love."

James shook his head harder still, eyes growing bright with unshed tears.

"No! I - I'll do an Unbreakable Vow!" he promised in desperation. He flung his arms around her waist and looked up at her.

"Don't make me forget, mum, please!" he pleaded, voice shaking. "I - I want to remember how good you feel!"

Biting her lip, Ginny shook her head again, somehow knowing what James was going to say next.

"I want to remember how good you taste," he whispered.

GPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSP

James had always been average at his studies, but his intuition was sharp and on the mark. He relied on it instead of planning ahead, and it had never failed him yet, garnering him the coveted Seeker position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and allowing him to escape unpunished from most pranks.

He hadn't quite managed to wrap his mind around what just happened – it was mind blowing. He only knew he didn't want to forget. Instinct told him that despite his mother's adamant tone, she wasn't keen on wiping his memory. It was sneaky and underhanded, and one of the most important values he had learned from both his parents was honesty.

There was still a tiny chance of changing her mind. She had all but collapsed in his arms earlier, so perhaps if he... undid her again?

With that thought in mind, James latched onto a reddened nipple and began sucking on it.

"Ja-James!"

Ginny's half indignant, half breathless tone told him he was on the right track. If this was the only way to change her mind, well, he certainly didn't mind a bit. He suckled at her stiffening teat, rubbing his tongue against the tip while caressing her other plump breast with eager fingers. His flesh gave a throb, taking an interest once more.

"N-no, we mustn't..."

James ignored her and redoubled his efforts, his brain busy cataloging each pant and each shudder he wrung from her. Taking a step forward, he crowded her against the vanity top, his other hand slipping down past her soft stomach and into her damp knickers once more, going straight for the jugular, figuratively speaking.

_Ohh_, she was wetter than before, her flesh warm and slick against his fingertips. The shaky moan that followed and the hurried widening of her stance convinced James he wasn't about to be killed for his latest transgression. He pressed the pad of his thumb against her bud, fingers trailing up and down her nether lips, almost slipping between them.

Knowing he was wading deeper into uncharted waters made his heart race like it was about to burst free from his chest. What would it feel like to go just a little bit further? What would it feel like to go _inside?_

James wanted to find out. Badly. He pushed two fingers between those lips, mouth falling open in awe when he encountered a wealth of slippery fluid.

GPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSP

Ginny could barely stand up straight. She leaned against the counter with her eyes closed and her head thrown back, focusing entirely on those small, curious fingers playing between her legs and the delicious sensations they were igniting in her body once again.

When the hand withdrew, her head snapped forward, eyes flying open to see James staring intently at her, licking his fingers clean. A jolt of pure shock ran through her at the sight, goose bumps rippling across her skin.

"You taste good, mum," James praised, his eyes dark with arousal. "So good. I... I want more."

Ginny licked at her dry lips, a sense of déjà vu skittering up her spine. The last time James had uttered those three words, he had proceeded to undo her. What would he do now, a tiny voice whispered in her mind. That question took root and grew, fed by her curiosity until it obliterated every other thought.

Wanting to find out, tempted beyond reason by James' glowing eyes and flushed cheeks, Ginny didn't say anything when James grabbed her hand and started backing out of the bathroom, tugging her along. She didn't resist when he turned her around and pushed on her shoulders until she sat down on the edge of the bed. She even scooted further back, lifting her feet onto the bed, feeling almost fatalistic about the certainty that she wasn't going to stop whatever was about to happen.

The bedroom was almost dark by now. There was very little light coming in from the small window since it was still pouring outside. The only illumination came from the magical globes in the bathroom, spilling light from the open doorway directly onto Ginny, highlighting her slender legs and creamy pale thighs.

She leaned back on her elbows, heart pounding in anticipation as she stared up at the silhouette of her eldest son standing before her, his face in shadow. Her breath caught in her throat when he knelt down on the floor and leaned forward between her legs.

"You look so sexy like that."

Ginny exhaled and closed her eyes when she felt the crotch of her knickers pulled to one side. Knowing that James could now see what he was going to touch again made her heart pound faster, her fingers clenching tightly in the covers.

A trembling palm swept along her inner right thigh and then a fingertip encircled her nub - she jerked a bit - before pressing lightly on it. More fingertips touched her, combing through her damp curls and tracking the long slit of her opening, sliding up and down the plump lips until she moaned, quivering thighs falling wide open.

GPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSP

James couldn't believe his amazing streak of good luck! He had actually succeeded in drawing his mother out of the bathroom and onto the bed. Even better, he was now feasting his eyes on a part of the female anatomy that, until now, he had only seen illustrated in that book from the Hogwarts library.

Reality was... wow! Different, so wonderfully, _incredibly_ different, brought to vivid life right before his amazed eyes in varying shades of reds and pinks, all of it gleaming and beckoning to him.

His curiosity and teenage hormones were screaming at him, demanding that he seize this moment and make the most of it while he could. He obeyed with alacrity, touching... learning... pressing... stroking, his eager eyes and nose and fingers transmitting a thousand different pieces of information to his brain all at the same time.

With two fingers of his left hand keeping his mother's knickers pulled to one side, his right was free to explore to his heart's content. There was that little nub he had rubbed earlier, a beautiful pink. He stroked it with the tip of his index finger, a wondering smile tilting his lips when it pulsed against him. His mother's throaty moan encouraged him and he bent closer, breathing in her scent, growing high on its sweet muskiness. He was fully aroused again, throbbing, literally shaking in excitement at the huge privilege he had been given.

Never one to hesitate or think twice, James stuck out his tongue and licked the bud, a bit surprised when those hips jerked up, pressing wet flesh to his lips and copper curls against his nose.

Shifting forward so that his aching groin was trapped against the edge of the bed, he curled his arms around those pale thighs, keeping them captive and spread wide open to him. Then he put his mouth to good use, thrilling at his mother's muffled shrieks of his name.

GPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSPGPJSP

Ginny's chest was heaving with the effort not to cry out, trembling fingers gripping handfuls of the covers. She had always found it easy to climax and with such direct stimulation, her muscles were already clenched tight, preparing for the next orgasm that was fast closing in on her.

When those tentative, kittenish licks on her slick flesh morphed into swift, confident strokes, she came undone for the second time, a wail hastily muffled behind a hand. Her body convulsed again and again, hips bucking despite the restraining arms, spirals of intense pleasure radiating outward from her groin, right to the tips of her fingers and toes, curling them tightly.

It was only when those determined caresses on her quivering flesh grew too much to bear that Ginny roused herself.

"E-enough," she panted. Leaning up on one shaky elbow, she reached a trembling hand towards the head still nestled between her legs. "Stop... too much, love."

James ceased his ministrations and got onto the bed, panting. He had also come again, pushed over the edge by the novel experience of pleasuring his mother with his mouth and by his frantic rutting against the mattress. Crawling over to where she lay, he looked down at her, licking his lips.

"Was it good, mum?" he asked breathlessly.

A twinge of guilt intruded, but the delicious satisfaction Ginny felt was more than enough to squash it down for now.

"It was very good, darling," she praised.

She cupped the back of his head and pulled him down for a quick peck on the cheek. It was both pleasing and embarrassing not to have to explain to James what had happened, what he had made happen. He seemed to have quite a good grasp of sexual knowledge... something she had just added to.

A small pair of lips pressing clumsily onto hers distracted Ginny from her thoughts. The first touch of James' tongue against her own was electrifying, the taste of herself on it bringing a shiver of recognition.

When he clambered on top of her, somehow managing not to break the kiss, she held him close and wrapped her legs around him. The kiss went on and on with tiny breaks in between to catch their breaths, wet and a bit sloppy, but so arousing.

Ginny opened her eyes when James started rocking against her, the metal button of his jeans chafing her stomach. She tipped her head to break the kiss and smiled up at him.

"You're scratching me, love."

Frowning in confusion, James raised himself on straightened arms and looked down at her, pupils dilated and lips pink from their long first kiss.

"Have you kissed any girl before, James? Like how you kissed me?" Ginny asked. She already knew what the answer would be, but she wanted to hear it still.

James shook his head.

"My first kiss," he whispered, looking awed.

Ginny smiled again, feeling close to tears. The maternal part of her was torn between shame at stealing her son's first kiss and delight at sharing this wonderful, intimate moment with him.

"Take off your clothes," she whispered impulsively.

James blinked down at her as if he couldn't understand or believe what she was saying. Then his eyes widened and he scrambled off of her, throwing himself onto his back beside her and wrestling with his jeans.

Rolling onto her side with her head propped on one hand, Ginny watched in amusement. It was strange to see James behave like the young teen he was, and realise she owed the delicious lassitude in her body to him, but the intimacy of their unexpected first kiss had softened the effect.

The sight of him trying to force his jeans zipper down made her shake her head in familiar exasperation.

"Easy, young man," she admonished. "Ruin that pair and I'm not buying you anymore clothes this year!"

She chuckled when James paused long enough to throw her a disbelieving look, as if wondering why she was fussing about clothes at a time like _this_. When he realised she was teasing, he grinned excitedly at her before wriggling out of his jeans and underpants, kicking off his shoes and socks at the same time and then bolting upright to strip off his t-shirt.

Ginny sat up as well and patted the sheets.

"Come here," she said, "let me look at you."

James shuffled forward obediently, letting the swath of light from the bathroom fall on his naked body. He was slender and toned thanks to his boundless energy and Quidditch practice, but it was what lay between his thighs that caught Ginny's eye.

Despite being sated twice, she felt another hungry throb between her legs. She looked up and saw from James' shy smile that behind his outward bravado, he was still nervous about what she thought.

"Your future wife won't be disappointed, James, that's for sure," she assured him with a wink.

Smiling widening in relief, James moved closer and then his smile faded.

"I don't know who that will be yet, mum, but... I want you to be my first. Will you?"

Ginny stared at him.

_To be continued..._


End file.
